The Lost Air Nomad: Water
by LostOnAPathOfLife
Summary: Kami Takigawa, a non-bender. She seems to be a normal girl. . .but she is fire nation. After traveling with Prince Zuko, on the quest to find the Avatar. She discovers deep secrets about herself, and her heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any other characters, I only own my OC- Kami and any plot changes I make to the story.

**Author's Note**: In case anyone was confused, Kami is going to be one year younger than Zuko

**Ages:** (Did I get them right?)

Zuko: 10

Kami: 9

Azula: 7

* * *

Kami stood next to Ursa as she introduced Kami to her children. Kami stayed quiet the whole time. "Zuko, Azula, this is Kami. She is General Takigawa's daughter. She will be staying with us for the time being."

Kami bowed, trying to show respect. They were royalty, after all.

"Peasant" Azula glared.

"Azula! She is our guest. We will treat her with kindness" Ursa said sternly.

Kami looked down. Azula only continued to glare, she knew Kami didn't belong in the fire nation palace. Kami didn't blame her, She didn't feel like she belonged here either.

Zuko only continued to stare at Kami, as if he didn't know what to think of her. "Um. . .hi" Kami whispered.

"Hi." There was a slight pause. "Do you want to feed the turtleducks with me?" He blurted out suddenly, hoping he would finally have someone besides Azula to hang out with.

"Sure!" Kami yelled eagerly. "I mean" She blushed. "Sure" She stated in a quieter tone.

Ursa smiled as she watch the two of them walk over to go feed the turtleducks in the pond of the gardens of the fire nation palace.

* * *

A few months later, Kami was practically part of the family. Zuko and her started to be best friends, and Azula left them alone. Kami was even introduced to General Iroh, who had proceeded to tell her to call him Uncle.

"_I hope you are doing well back at the firenation. The siege back at Ba Sing Se is well so far, the wall has nearly been decimated. Ba Sing Se is quite a city to behold inside its walls. I hope you will all be able to see it someday….if we don't burn it to the ground!_"

Ursa read the letter out loud and all three children surrounding her laughed at Iroh's last written comment. She laughed a bit before continuing, "_But for now, enjoy these gifts I sent for you. With all blessings, General(Uncle) Iroh._"

_"For Zuko, This is a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se."_ Ursa handed Zuko the dagger. He picked up the small sheathe and took out the dagger inside it.

"'Never give up without a fight!'" he stated the inscription on the dagger.

"_And for Azula and Kami they have some new friends_." Azula and Kami picked up the gifts they recieved. Two small dolls dressed in earth kingdom clothing. Azula stuck a tongue out in disgust. "_She wears the latest fashion from the earth kingdom_."

Kami only continued to stare at the doll in amazement. She couldn't believe she had also recieved a gift from Iroh. . .Uncle Iroh. "It's so pretty!" Kami finally said.

Ursa smiled at Kami, glad she was happy with her new doll.

Azula smirked and she stated," If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad would be next in line for the throne." Zuko practiced with his dagger, swinging it while leaping a few times around the room. Ursa scolded her daughter, "Azula, we don't talk about it that way. It would be awful if Iroh didn't return."

Ursa turned in her seat towards Azula. "Besides, Firelord Azulon is as healthy as ever, it's not as if he's going to pass away at anytime soon." Zuko walked up near his mother and next to Kami, who continued to play with her new doll. "How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten said he wanted Dad to die?" Zuko stated back.

"Zuko!" Ursa scolded.

"I still think Dad would make a better firelord."

Azula continued "At least Dad isn't a tea-loving kookiness." She said then burned the doll in her hand, smiling as she watched its ashes flitter and land on the floor. Ursa gasped in surprise at her daughter and shot up from her chair. "Azula!" She cried out. "That was from your uncle!"

Azula retorted, "I don't care!" and She stormed off. Ursa hurredly followed her.

Kami merely sat still, staring at the ashes of the doll with tears in her eyes. Kami held her doll tighter in her arms. How could Azula do such a thing?

* * *

A few days later, a messenger came in the gardens and up to the Lady of the Firenation. "Lady Ursa." He kneeled down in respect, presenting the scroll in both his hands. "A message from Ba Sing Se." Ursa thanked the servant and he left, and Ursa opened the scroll.

Ursa's smile faltered as she started reading the font. She stood up while her eyes continue to roam over the parchment, never breaking contact.

Then, when she looked up, her face had dropped into a melancholic expression, and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Kami and Zuko stopped playing with wooden swords. Kami immediently ran over, noticing Ursa's tears. "What's wrong?" Zuko and even Azula hurried over, wanting to know what was going on.

Ursa glanced at all of them, a sad expression etched on her face. "A message from the lieutenant of the siege...your uncle Iroh has lost his son, Lu Ten…"

Kami and Zuko's expression's dropped. While Azula continued to stay emotionless, as if she didn't care at all.

"Lu Ten didn't survive the battle." Kami whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Zuko noticed her crying, and held Kami's hand firmly.

Ursa walked off, in a state of shock, leaving the three of them alone.

Azula raised an eyebrow and hummed nonchalantly.

"So-Lu Ten died." She stated, and twirled her finger in the air. "Big deal." She muttered boredly.

Zuko glared at Azula and said, "What is _wrong_ with you?" He ran off to the palace, still holding Kami's hand and brought her with him, leaving Azula alone, still with no emotion whatsoever.

"It's war." Azula said despite the fact Zuko already was long gone. "What do you _expect_?"

Later that evening, Zuko was out in the main room practicing with his dagger. He jumped and swung it a few times as he landed, and fell over onto the ground in frustration.

Azula watched from the chair she sat in and rolled her eyes. "Why waste your time playing with that knife? You're no good at it anyway." she scoffed in distaste.

Zuko shot up and glared at Azula with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Why don't you put an apple on your head and find out how good I am?" he yelled reffering to when he had fell in the fountain thanks to Azula. He had even got a bad cold the next day.

Azula shrugged and jumped off her seat. "By the way, Uncle is coming back home if you didn't know."

"Really? Does that mean the firenation won the war?"

Azula grumbled and walked over. "_No_," She gave a small laugh. "_that_ means Uncle is just a loser. A failure."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Uncle's not a loser!"

Azula's hand traced the pillar she was standing next too and paced around it. "Yes he is! It's so obvious! I mean, his son died and he just fell apart!" she said and leaned against the pillar with her arms crossed.

"A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground! Not lose the battle and come home, crying. . ." she muttered and smirked when she saw Zuko's furious reaction.

Zuko clenched his fist around the dagger he held and shouted, "How do you know what he should do?" his voice lowered and his expression saddened. "He's probably just sad his only kid is gone. . .forever." His head dropped.

Ursa stood at the exit of the room that led to the gardens. "Your father has requested an audience with Firelord Azulon. Let's go." She said. Zuko and Azula followed obediently.

Azula rolled her eyes. "'_Firelord Azulon_.' Can't we just call him 'grandfather' instead? I mean, he's not exactly the powerful firelord he used to be. Someone will probably be taking his place soon."

Ursa frowned. "_Azula_. Not another word out of you."

Azula ran past her mother and Ursa sighed. She stared at where Azula left. _"What is wrong with that child?"_

* * *

Zuko laid on his side in his bed. Thinking about what had happened that day.

_"….and how was it that great-grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han-tui?" Ozai asked as he and his family sat a few feet away from the firelord's throne surrounded by fire, Firelord Azulon's throne._

_"Great-grandfather Sozin won because…." His voice drifted, not knowing the answer, apparently, but Azula did know._

_"Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in just minutes." She finished with a victory smirk._

_"Correct." Ozai praised his daughter with pride. "Would you show your grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"_

_Azula nodded and stood, walking between where they sat and where the throne was. She got into a stance and spread her arms out, swiftly moving them. Her legs moved just as swiftly._

_Fire blasted from her hands, she jumped and blasted the ground with a barrage of fireballs. She threw a fire out and it retreated back into her hand and launched a bigger barrage of fire at the floor around her._

_Zuko watched in jealousy as Azula performed with stunning accuracy, not a single flaw, not even once._

_Azula jumped high in the air, and with a kick, blasted an enormous streak of fire, before landing on the floor._

_"She's a true prodigy." Ozai stated. "Named just like her grandfather; a true warrior."_

_Azula sat back down next to Zuko and whispered, "You'll never catch up!"_

In short, tired of always being outdone by Azula, Zuko tried to prove to firelord Azulon and his father what he could do.

He failed miserably.

Interuppting his thoughts, Azula suddenly burst into the room singing, "Dad's going to kill you! Dad's going to kill you!"

Zuko brushed it off. "Haha. Very funny, Azula."

Azula walked over to his bed. "Fine, don't believe me...but I heard it _all_. Grandfather said that Dad's punishment to be, 'you must learn the pain of losing a firstborn son, by sacrificing your own!'" she imitated Azulon.

"You're _LYING_!"

"I'm only telling you for your own good." Azula responded with a shrug. Since when did she care what happened to him?

Zuko clutched his blanket tightly. "Dad would never do that to me."

"Never do what to you?" a new voice entered. They all turned their heads to see Ursa standing at the doorway, with a curious look.

Azula shrugged and looked at her mother innocently. "I don't know." She smirked.

Ursa frowned and marched over to Azula, knowing she was lying. "You and I are having a talk." She said sternly and dragged her by the arm out of the room.

"Azula always lies….Azula always lies…" Zuko muttered to himself reassuringly. "She's lying, isn't she? She always lies. Right?" he muttered, not knowing the answer.

He didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

**Anyway. . .that's that! I hope you liked it! Should I continue it? :3 This isn't my first fanfiction. . .But it feels like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any other characters, I only own my OC- Kami and any plot changes I make to the story.

**Author's Note**: In case anyone was confused, Kami is going to be one year younger than Zuko

**Ages:** (Did I get them right?)

Zuko: 10

Kami: 9

Azula: 7

* * *

Later that night, Ursa slipped unnoticed into Zuko's room.

She was dressed in a dark robe with a hood; something that someone of her Fire Nation status, would never wear.

"Zuko. . ." She whispered.

Zuko was sound asleep. Ursa smiled down at him sadly, knowing that this would be goodbye. She hoped she would see him again, someday.

But somewhere, deep down in her heart, she knew that someday would never come. Slowly, she walked over next to him and sat down on his bed.

"Zuko." Ursa said firmly. She knew that this would be the last time she would ever speak to him, or even see him for that matter. Zuko barely opened his eyes, obviously unaware of the importance of him being woken up. Ursa pulled him up by his shoulders, and gave him a slight shake. Zuko opened his eyes now, still not fully awake.

"Listen to me, Zuko. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She pulled him into an embrace tightly, unaware to Zuko, it would be the last time she would ever get to hug him.

"Take care of Kami for me." She whispered.

But to Zuko, still sleepy, his mother's last words were long forgotten in his dream-like state.

Footsteps were heard outside of the chamber.

Ursa released Zuko and looked him in the eye. "Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change. Never forget who you are."

A dazed Zuko nodded. And then slowly he fell back, going back to sleep in an instant.

Ursa smiled a lone tear slipped down her face, and she walked out of the room. However, as soon as she walked out of the room, she burst into tears.

Ursa was never seen again.

* * *

**_Things were never the same once she left. Suddenly Fire Lord Azulon was dead, Iroh's birth right to the throne was revoked, and Ozai became Fire Lord. Ursa's disappearance was never explained, no one knew that had happened to her. Not even Zuko and Kami._**

* * *

"C'mon Kami!"

"I'm not quite so sure about this Zuko. . ."

Kami and Zuko stood by the war room entrance. The entrance was being guarded by two soldiers on each side of the curtains. Zuko watched in amazement as royal officials went in through the curtains, captains, admirals, and more.

Kami just stared timidly at the two guards guarding the entrance.

"I don't think we should be here. . ."

"Of course we are allowed here! I'm prince Zuko! I'm going to be Fire Lord someday!" Zuko said excitedly.

Kami nodded slowly, "I guess. . .but-"

"Then lets go!" Zuko interrupted, grabbing Kami's hand and dragging her to the entrance.

Then, just as Zuko and Kami were about to go in, one of the guards stepped in the way, blocking his path. Kami backed up quickly 'I knew we shouldn't be here' she thought.

"Let me in!" Zuko ordered to the guard, but he didn't budge. Suddenly, Iroh stepped in and grabbed Zuko's shoulders, pulling him back.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"

"I was-"

Kami interrupted childishly. "Zuko wanted to go to the war chamber! I told him not to! We aren't supposed to there! But _noooooo_ he had to go anyway! Then, all of a sudden the guard blocked our path! And then-"

Zuko coldly glared at Kami, angry he had been interrupted. "That's enough Kami" Iroh gave a slight chuckle. "No one is to blame here."

"Prince Zuko, you're not missing out on anything, don't worry. Trust me when I say that these meetings are _dreadfully_ boring."

"But if I'm going to be Fire Lord someday, don't you think I should start learning as much as I can?"

Iroh pondered for a moment. His nephew did have a good point...

"Very well...but you must promise not to speak in there."

"Thank you!" Zuko burst out. "I mean-" He bowed. "Thank you."

Iroh chuckled, and stroked his beard. Zuko grabbed Kami's hand and began to drag her to the entrance. Iroh glanced at Kami, who looked scared of the two guards. "Kami, you don't have to go in if you don't want too."

Kami shook her head. "No. . .I'll go in too."

Iroh smiled, and they walked over to the war entrance, this time the guard who blocked their path before, moved. Kami took a deep breath, then they went inside.

* * *

"The earth kingdom's defenses are concentrated here. The strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors." An elderly man explained, pointing his baton towards the earth kingdom area on a very large map he stood on, which, draped over the very large table in the war room.

Iroh sat next to Zuko, who continued to watch eagerly, and Kami sat next to the other side of Zuko.

"So...I am recommending the 41st." The man suggested while dragging a Fire Nation prop over towards some earth kingdom props on the map.

"But the 41st is entirely filled with new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat the powerful earth kingdom soldiers there?" Another man reminded in confusion, who looked more older.

"I don't." The first one replied. Kami looked confused for a moment, and then she got it. He couldn't possibly-

"They'll be used as a distraction while we attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than _fresh meat_?"

Kami felt very sick at that statement, her eyes watered, and she began to feel dizzy. How could they do such a thing? Kami knew they shouldn't have come.

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation!" Zuko shouted in protest. Kami nodded in agreement. But then there was a complete silence throughout the chamber. Iroh looked at his nephew in disappointment. All the older men's glares were on him, and then Zuko knew he did something wrong.

The flames surrounding the Fire Lord's throne rose abruptly.

This was _bad._

* * *

From the duel room, Zuko lowered into a kneeling position, back facing opponent, the cape still draped over his shoulders. Everyone had heard of Prince Zuko's duel, and many people of the fire nation had come to watch.

Kami stood next to Iroh, and Azula stood on the other side of Iroh. Azula was smirking the whole time.

"Uncle. . .he'll be alright. Won't he?" Kami asked, referring to Zuko.

"Zuko's fate rests in he own hands." Iroh stated wisely.

Kami turned back to look back at the duel, it was about to start. Kami smiled, Uncle Iroh had made her feel much better. But what Kami didn't know, is that Iroh was just as worried.

Hearing his opponent step onto the opposite side of the stage, Zuko then stood up and brushed his cape off. He faced his opponent, getting into a fighting stance and his hands up ready to fight. However, his eyes widened when he saw who it really was.

His father. Zuko realized now the mistake he had made back then: he had spoken out of term in the _Fire Lord's _war room. He had disrespected the _Fire Lord._

It wasn't the general he was going to fight.

Kami realized this too. "Zuko. . ." She whispered, knowing there was nothing she could do.

The duel began. Ozai advanced towards Zuko. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't back down from an Agni Kai. But he didn't want to fight his father, either.

"Father! I only had the fire nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of term!" Zuko told his father, panicking, not knowing what to do.

He did not listen to him. "You will fight for your honor."

Zuko got down on his knees and pleaded, "I meant no disrespect, I am your loyal son!"

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Fire Lord Ozai stated coldly.

Zuko lowered his head. "I won't fight you."

The Fire Lord got closer to Zuko. Kami glanced towards Uncle Iroh, to see a horrified expression on his face. Kami turned back to the duel, eyes wide, this was bad.

"You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher." Ozai stated cruelly.

And then, it got ten times worse than it already was, Ozai lifted his hand. . .which was lit with fire.

Tears streamed down Kami's face. Iroh covered Kami's eyes, and looked away himself.

Zuko's agonizing scream was heard throughout the whole fire nation.

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

**OMG! This chapter was so sad to write! :'(**

**But here's the good news: Kami was in this chapter more! The first two chapters of this is basically just a prologue of sorts, but the next chapter is going to be on the hunt for the Avatar! Meaning Kami is going to be more of the main character! XD Sorry for all the time skips btw! Theres is another one next chapter. . .Oh! And it's finally going to be a 1st person POV! But I might switch back to a 3rd person POV if you prefer it that way. . .please review and let me know!**

**Oh, and thanks for the support I'm getting! Okay, a few favs and follows isn't a lot. . .but it means the world to me!**

**Last chapter I forgot to add the disclaimer. . .heheh. Is the disclaimer required? Does anyone know? Most fanfics have them. . .But honestly, I don't really see the point. I mean, they're called**_ fanfictions_** because they are by** _fans_ **and are **_fiction_** obviously. Sorry, enough of my ranting.**

**Anyway. . .Please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any other characters, I only own my OC- Kami and any plot changes I make to the story.

**Author's Note**: The italicized part is a flashback_! _And it's Kami's POV this chapter!

**Ages:** (Did I get them right?)

Zuko: 16

Kami: 15

* * *

"It's your move"

Iroh stroked his beard nodding to himself.

"I'm impressed Kami, you have improved over the years." I smiled.

"But so have you, Uncle Iroh."

Uncle Iroh looked for a minute or two at the Pai Sho board and proceeded to move the White Lotus tile.

I laughed. "The White Lotus isn't a very useful piece."

"Ah, but it is absolutely necessary for the unique strategy I employ. The White Lotus tile is a very important piece."

We continued to play the game for what seemed like hours.

It's my turn again. . .I move the piece with Fire Nation symbol.

And in the next few simple moves. . .

Iroh smiled. "I win."

"What?!" I protested. "But I was so close!"

Uncle Iroh simply chuckled. "I think it's time for my nap." Iroh yawned and left the room.

I sighed. Uncle Iroh was simply the best at a simple game such as Pai Sho.

I walked up to the deck of the ship. It's been 3 years since Zuko's fateful Agni Kai. Zuko, was now the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Sent to hunt the avatar, until he could come home. I watched him as he stood at the front of his ship, staring at the ice glaciers with determination in his eyes. I've always admired him for that, ever since the fateful day. He never gave up hope. The scar on his left eye was left as reminder of who he was.

He seemed to notice me staring at him. "What?" He asked coldly. That's another thing the scar had given to him, bitterness in his heart. But to me, he was the still same old Zuko. And he always will be.

I shake my head, walking over to him. "Nothing." I leaned against the side of the ship, next to Zuko.

Zuko scowled at that. I smiled sadly. "Do you really think we'll be able to find the avatar?" Zuko didn't answer. Three long years out at sea. Uncle, Zuko and the crew members had made for good company. But I longed to be home.

I stared out at the sea with Zuko, I almost walked away when suddenly, something appeared in the sky. A bright, glowing blue, everything about it seemed powerful. My eyes widened. "The Avatar" I whispered. Zuko's eyes narrowed at the light, and suddenly a burning fire of strength lit him.

At that moment, Uncle came up to the deck of the ship, yawning from his nap. I laughed, Uncle hasn't seemed to change a bit in the past few years. Iroh. . .was just. . .Iroh. "Uncle, look! It has to be the Avatar!" Zuko pointed furiously towards the light, and Iroh sighed uncaring, leaning against the doorway.

"I see, Zuko. But how can you be sure?"

"That beam of light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!" Zuko argued.

Iroh sighed uninterestingly. "Oh, it's just a celestial light. We've been down this road before. Don't get too excited over nothing."

"Uncle!" I yelled in a sense of protest. "Zuko is right! Celestial lights don't look like _that_!" I point to the source. "We need to head there immediately!"

Zuko looked at me surprised. "How do you know what celestial light look like? We have never been to the South Pole."

"Once. . .when I was a little. . .I came here with my father and more importantly, the Commander of The Southern Raiders"

"Commander Faa?" Iroh asked, interested in my past.

"No, he retired years ago. . .Commander"

* * *

"_-Yon Rha! We have the South Pole in sight!" The crew member yelled. I look through the window, only to see Ice glaciers and the clear blue ocean. I held my doll tightly in my arms. I disliked the snow._

_Yon Rha smirked. "Prepare for landing!"_

"_What's going to happen father?" I asked quietly. _

"_We will be finding the last waterbender. . .from the Southern Water Tribe." My father looked absolutely proud. _

_I shivered, suddenly feeling colder. I wasn't a firebender, much to my father's disappointment and the cold affected me more than the other crew members._

_My eyes widened, and I looked out the window. The large metal ship proceeded to crash through ice walls and then came to a sudden halt._

"_Come, lets go Kami. This is a very important day in history. The day the Fire Nation slays the last waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe." My father grabbed my hand, and brought me on the deck. I looked outside to see the bridge being lowered and all the villagers looking up in fear at the ship, preparing for the worst. _

_They were dressed in typical Water Tribe clothes, specifically fur coats that were different shades of an arctic blue. The children and elderly cowered in fear, and the men prepared for battle. I looked around me to see the other Fire Nation soldiers dressed in uniform, which consisted of the Fire Nation colors red, black, and in some cases gold. The soldiers began to walk down the bridge. All chaos ensued as they charged._

_I looked down to see Commander Yon Rha walk inside a small tent, dragging a small woman inside. Was that the last water bender? But she was bound to have a family. . .friends. Is this what it meant to be the powerful fire nation? I felt tears water in my eyes as a saw young girl crying for her mother. She had tan skin, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Suddenly we made eye contact. My eyes widened, and I looked away. _

"_Go find mom Katara!" A small boy with a boomerang yelled. And I saw the young girl run into a tent. . .the same one Commander Yon Rha walked into. No! Don't do it! I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. It all happened so fast. . .I held my father's hand tightly. Soon the small water tribe girl ran outside. Not soon after, Commander Yon Rha followed. But the young woman. . .never came out of the tent._

* * *

I shook my head, snapping out of it.

Commander Yon Rha. . .

"The one who killed the last water bender of the southern water tribe?" Iroh asked suprised.

"Yes" I nodded sadly. "I was there when it happened."

"Kami. . .are you okay?" Iroh asked me slowly. "To be returning to where such an event took place. I-"

"I'm absolutely fine, really." I lied. But Iroh saw right through me. Both Iroh and I both knew I wasn't okay.

Not one bit.

I tried my best to smile and I turned towards Zuko. "We should probably get going" Zuko nodded in agreement. Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully at me for a moment "Very well. I'm going to take another nap." And with that, he walked back to his quarters.

"Set course for the light!" Zuko yelled at the crewman and then turned to stare at the ocean, once again only to stare at the light with a new determination in his eyes.

"Kami, we are going to go home." I smiled, genuinely this time, as Zuko quietly whispered. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

**Yay! I was able to update before Sunday! In case anyone was wondering why I couldn't update, on Thursday I had an Orchestra Concert, and on Friday I had to get all my homework done -_-**

**But anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter was short! I wanted to get it typed up and published as soon as possible!**

**:D Next chapter will be better! I promise! I tried my best with the flashback, but...yeah it didn't turn out as well as I hoped.**

**Please review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any other characters, I only own my OC- Kami and any plot changes I make to the story.

**Author's Note:** Replies to anonymous reviews. . .

_Blood Flow:_ Thanks~!

_Anonymous:_ Hello~!

_Mee_: I'm glad you like the friendship she and Iroh share! :) As for the title. . .you'll find out the meaning of it soon. . .

_GreenGummyBears:_ Thanks~!

_Lost Soul:_ Thanks~! Yes there will be~! Merry Christmas! (Even though it's two weeks late. . .) :)

**Ages:** (Did I get them right?)

Zuko: 16

Kami: 15

* * *

It was the next day that we were still heading towards the southern water tribe, everything was proceeding a normal. I was playing Pai Sho with Uncle Iroh, Iroh was eating roast duck, and Zuko. . .was being Zuko.

"Again." Iroh ordered Zuko.

Zuko, in a traditional fire nation fighting stance, shot fire from his hands at the two guards.

"Ha! heeya!" He called. I nearly sighed, why was it that every fire nation soldier yelled pointless sayings as he fought?

I watched wide eyed, as the flame didn't hit the guards.

He missed.

I look over to Iroh as he stood up. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." Iroh proceeded to demonstrate, controlling a small flame, which burst in front of Zuko, without hurting him or giving him any burns. "Get it right this time."

"Enough!" Zuko protested. "I've been drilling this sequence all day. teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

I sighed, shaking my head. "No your not. Uncle Iroh is right, in order to defeat the avatar, you must master the basics. You still have a long way to go."

Zuko scoffed, outraged. "What would you know about firebending? You are not even a bender! Nothing more than a mere civilian!"

That, was a low blow.

All my childhood, my father had trained me to be a fire bender, he was so convinced I would be one. It was a disappointment to my whole family. My families honor.

"I may not be a bender, but I definitely know more than you!" I yelled, trying to keep the tears from falling, as I ran to my room.

"Teach me the next set!" Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

_**BANG!**_

I awoke with a gasp. How long was I asleep?

I'm in my room. . .of course, Zuko and I had a fight. . .

What was that sound? It came from outside. . .

It sounded like. . .an explosion.

I hope Zuko is okay. . .

I hurry upstairs on the deck, to see the remainder of no doubt a fire nation flare left in the sky. The traces of red smoke which stood still in the blue sky confirmed it. That was the sound I hear before.

"Is that. . . ?" I ask hesitantly.

I look around to see the crew and Fire Nation soldiers hurriedly moving across the deck.

I rush to Uncle Iroh's side in an instant. "What's going on Iroh?"

Uncle Iroh points to the sky. "A few moments ago, a fire nation flare was launched into the sky."

I look over to see Zuko yelling his orders. "Set a course to the southern water tribe!"

Uncle Iroh continued, "Zuko believes that it was the avatar, and we are heading towards the direction it was launched right now."

I sigh and look over again to see Zuko getting into the fire nation battle armor. "Does he seriously expect to fight the avatar? He's just a teenager!"

Uncle Iroh strokes his beard. "Yes, but he believes that catching the avatar is his destiny. . .to restore his honor."

Well. . .yeah!

"How can you be so sure though?" I argue against his words. "What if catching the avatar isn't his destiny?!"

Uncle Iroh chuckles. "I find myself asking that very same question." Iroh looked over at Zuko. "I'm afraid. . .that only he can answer."

"But isn't it kind of obvious what the answer is?" no doubt, it would definitely be yes, it is his destiny. That. . .and Zuko would probably be outraged that we had doubted his fight for his honor.

Iroh laughed again. "It isn't as obvious as anyone may think."

I sighed, Uncle Iroh and his riddles. It was ridiculous. It was as if he could only speak in code, you could never take what he said seriously, because there would no doubt be hidden meanings in the simple words he spoke.

"The southern water tribe is in sight!" A crew member called out.

"Prepare for battle!" Zuko called, now all out in fire nation armor. He held a fire nation helmet in his arms and put it on as we slowly evaded the ice glaciers which stood in our way of the small water tribe village.

I gave Uncle Iroh a meaningful look, he nodded in return. I hurriedly went over to Prince Zuko's side.

"Hiya." I whisper, knowing that there wasn't much I could say.

Zuko's nodded in return.

Suddenly Zuko turned to face me "I'm sorry. . .I shouldn't have said those things. I should've. . ."

"No. . .it was partially my fault. You will be a great fire bender" I smile.

Soon enough we had reached the small southern village.

The platform, the bridge, is soon lowered. I take a deep breath, as we walked down the platform.

I look down to see all the villagers gathered, cowering in fear. The village was mostly made up of young children and elderly.

"Zuko. . .I don't the avatar is here." I whispered urgently to him.

He ignored me, and proceeded to walk down the platform, the guards following close behind. I stood still and watched as a young boy with tribal face paint and a boomerang let out a battle cry and charged at Zuko. I winced, knowing what was about to come. Without a sweat, Zuko casually kicks the weapon out of his hand, and kicks him to the ground. His head, stuck in the snow.

I slide down the plank hurriedly, and poke the figure stuck in the snow. "Hey. . .are you okay?"

Meanwhile, Zuko continued to question the villagers. "Where are you hiding him?" The crowd of villagers didn't respond, now cowering in fear knowing that their last hope, their only soldier had fallen. With no immediate response, he grabbed an old woman, "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" Zuko grew frustrated, and his anger grew. "I know he's here!" He throws the old woman he was holding and threw her to a young girl.

He's gone to far.

I squat down to the watertribe boy in the snow. "Your tribe needs to you. . .get up!"

Soon enough, he gets up, ignoring me, or the fact I saved him. Suddenly, a young boy from the crowd throws the young boy a spear. "Show no fear!" The warrior grabs the weapon and charges at Zuko, who in less than a second, grabs the spear and breaks it, the bonked the warrior in the head with it. The spear breaks in half, and Zuko drops it, as if it were nothing, to the ground. But, much to my and Zuko's surprise, the boomerang the boy had thrown earlier, came back. It came quickly, and hit Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet into circles. I laughed, that was a good one. Even I didn't expect that!

Zuko, now furious, walks over to Sokka with a menacing look on his face. Fire spitting from his hands filled with rage. I walk over to stop him, knowing he was about to go too far, when suddenly a young boy skyrocketed from the sky on a penguin with a. . .glider of sorts? He slides right under Zuko, who fell to his feet to an instant. The children cheer as the boy slides down to them, a pile of snow landing on them stops the cheering for a moment, but they then continue anyway.

The penguin comes to a stop, and the boy gets off. The penguin then waddles away like nothing happened.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." The boy greets.

"Hi Aang. Thanks for comin'" Sokka, I now knew his name, said annoyed.

I notice Zuko is still face first in the snow, and I walk over to help him up. Quickly, he resumes the fire nation stance from before, ready to fight.

"Looking for me?" Aang asks, blowing wind at the soldiers. . .including me. We land in a pile of snow.

Zuko stood his ground, shocked. "You're the airbender? You're the avatar?"

"Aang" The young girl, Katara whispers, surprised as well. "No way."

She didn't know either?

"I've spent years preparing for this! Relentless training. . .and now, you're just a child!" Zuko yelled, furious.

Aang shrugged, as if not to care. "You're just a teenager" Aang countered.

This made Zuko angrier than before, and blasted fire at the villagers in seconds. Aang countered them all with a simple blast of wind.

But not for long, Zuko continued to fire faster and Aang soon became overwhelmed by the attacks. He looked back at the villagers helplessly, knowing he can't continue this much longer.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko remained in his fire bending stance. He looks at me for a second, and I nod encouragingly. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Zuko straightens up, and looks back at the guards and nods at them.

The guards walk forwards, they take Aang's staff and lead him up the platform to the ship.

Katara rushes forward. "Don't do it!"

I interfere now, and I walk in front of her. "It's for the best, we don't want your village to get hurt."

She locks eyes with me, and I recognise her in an instant.

She was the girl. . .from long ago. . .The one who Yon Rha killed her mother.

"You don't know anything! We can't leave him behind!" Katara cried now.

"I'm sorry" I say, and I walk to the ship next to Zuko.

* * *

**[Author's Note:]**

**Success! I updated! It's been like. . .2 weeks. I hope everyone had a happy holidays! And a Happy New Year! :) I was finally able to update! School is supposed to start tomorrow, but it was canceled! I decided I had time to kill, so I was able to finish the chapter! Yay!**

**Please review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any other characters, I only own my OC- Kami and any plot changes I make to the story.

**Ages:** (Did I get them right?)

Zuko: 16

Kami: 15

* * *

Zuko's gaze shifted as he stared at the Avatar. He took the staff away from the guards, the avatar's hands now bound behind his back. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. . .I suppose you wouldn't know about fathers, being raised by monks."

Aang's gaze lowered, as he was then dragged away by the two guards. Zuko handed the staff to Iroh. "Take this to my quarters."

I glared at him as he walked away. Iroh turned to me. "Hey, mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh handed the staff to me, but before I could answer, he walked away. No doubt, to take yet another nap.

I stood there in slight annoyance, yes, Iroh, I did mind.

I looked at the staff in my hands. . .I wonder what this does.

* * *

"So. . ." Aang studied the endless hallways the guards were leading him through. "I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you with both hands tied behind my back." Aang bragged, the irony that at that moment, his hands were tied behind his back.

The guards payed no attention to his comment. "Silence!" One of them shouted. They stopped at the end of the hallway, and stood in front of a door. One of the guards moved to get the key, when Aang drew a giant breath of air, and then blew full force, knocking the guards down. The guards are blown to the back of the hallway, knocked out. Aang runs the opposite direction, hands still tied behind his back.

Using airbending, Aang propels himself on deck, opening the doors which stood in his path. One of the guards spots him. "The Avatar has escaped!" Aang ran down another hallway, the guards following, weapons in hand. The airbender panted. "You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" The guards don't answer, only getting closer, as they trying to capture him. With ease, Aang runs past the guards in front of him, one of them throws a fireball, which he easily dodges. "Thanks anyway!"

Aang reaches towards the end of the hallway, only to be blocked by a single guard. Using his airbending once again, he propels himself over the guard, before the guard can make a counter move. In the nick of time, Aang is able to cut the rope binding his hands using the guard's helmet, which had a point at the top, as he flew past. Aang, hands now free, is able to run more quickly now.

He runs past the halls, opening random doors as he flew past. The last door he opens reveals a snoring Iroh, taking a nap of course. Aang pears inside the room "Sorry-" and he shuts the door. Aang continues to run, reaching a door he peers inside. "My staff!"

* * *

"Hey Zuko." I say as I bring the staff to his quarters, just as Iroh had asked me to do.

"Where is Iroh?" Zuko questioned me.

"I believe he is taking a nap" I laughed.

"Silly old man" Zuko muttered.

I laughed again, the staff still in my hands.

"Do you have any idea what this does?" I become serious, and ask what I've been wanting to know. For some reason, the strange object seemed familiar to me...

Suddenly I realize what it was.

"My mother, had something like this once."

"But that's impossible!" Zuko interjects, taking the staff from my hands. "This, is an ancient airbending artifact. The airbenders no longer exist!"

I stay emotionless at Zuko's anger, "Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. My mother is dead after all."

"Kami, I-" Zuko protested, not knowing what to say, he hadn't meant to anger me. After all, he knew the pain of losing a mother as well.

"My staff!" Someone enters the room, and closes the door behind him.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko glared.

Suddenly time stood still as I realized what had happened. The avatar had escaped. As time seemed to move forward Zuko shoved me out of the way, throwing fireballs immediately at Aang. Aang, taken by surprise, barely manages to dodge. Aang gasps, not able to catch his breath as he dodges again, some of the fire giving him minor burns. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolls underneath Zuko, now behind him where Zuko couldn't attack. In a few more moments, Aang now faced Zuko again, now preparing to fight. Zuko threw more fireballs at Aang, who now, instead of dodging, blocked the fireball with an airball in his hands.

Zuko threw one last fireball at Aang, when suddenly Aang makes an air scooter and rides around the walls and ceiling of the room. I stare in shock, as I begin to feel light headed with how fast he is going. Without any warning, Zuko continued to try and hit Aang with his fireballs. But Aang was still too fast for him. Aang grabs the tapestry on wall and wraps Zuko in it as he passes, still going in circles. Zuko struggles, bound by the tapestry, while Aang slyly grabs his staff. Zuko breaks the bonds binding him, and they stood still, now ready to face each other again.

I stood watching from the sidelines as I couldn't do anything. I knew basic Fire nation fighting skills, but without bending, I was useless in this fight.

After a few more seconds, Aang then airbends a mattress off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress hits Zuko, slamming him into the wall. He falls to the ground, onto the mattress, helpless. Aang then airbends the mattress once more, slamming Zuko into the wall again. Aang turns to leave, when he catches my eye, with a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" I ask angrily.

Without another word, Aang runs out of the room.

I immediately run over to Zuko, who was still dazed from hitting his head. Suddenly, he stands upright.

"Where is he?!" Without waiting for my reply, he runs out of the room, leaving me to follow close behind.

With the avatar still in sight, Zuko and I run to catch up with him. Aang suddenly throws his staff in the air, now a glider, and jumps up to catch it. Unfortunately, Zuko grabs his foot before he can make his escape.

Aang, getting out of Zuko's grip, runs to his left.

Suddenly, a giant animal lands on the ship. Aang's face lights up.

"What is that?!" Zuko yells in confusion.

"I have no idea. . ." I whisper, also confused by this.

The girl and boy, from the Water Tribe, Katara and Sokka, are there and get off the animal. They begin to close in on the soldiers. "Appa!" Shouted Aang, only to have his joy cut short as he moves back using his staff to block blasts of fire from Zuko. He uses his staff as a propeller and flies to the edge of the deck, almost losing his footing to fall overboard. Zuko continues to fire, as Aang blocks them with his staff. Suddenly, his balance is lost again and he falls backward. It was too late.

The girl, Katara, yells hysterically "Aang! No!" She cries out even more, as if it will somehow bring him back. "Aang! Aang! AANG!" Her screams become more desperate, as she falls into tears.

But then, something strange began to happen, a strange aura seemed to appear as she suddenly stopped crying.

At that moment, Aang's airbending tattoos were glowing white, and suddenly he awoke. He slowly begins to turn in the water, making him rise towards the surface.

Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water forms, turning into a tornado. . .no a storm, at an amazing speed breaking the surface.

Zuko looks up in amazement. . .no, fear.

Suddenly, Aang releases it. And it come straight towards us, including the crew members and soldiers on deck.

I scream, as it hits us.

I struggle to hold on, as one slip up, could make me fall. I look down, to see the icy waters, yep, if I fall, I'll be dead.

I look next to me, where Zuko is holding on to Aang's staff, also trying not to fall. Someone runs over and then grabs the staff, it was Sokka.

He glares, and then hits Zuko's head with the end of the staff three times. Zuko lets go, but manages to grab on to the anchor below.

"Ha! That's from the Southern Water Tribe!" Sokka yelled, very proud at this small victory.

Suddenly he see's me staring at him, we lock eyes for a moment, but then, I lose my grip. I scream, as there is nothing for me to hang on to.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me, pulling me up to the ship.

I cough, water still in my lungs from the avatar's attack earlier.

I look up towards my savior, only to see the water tribe boy from before. I stare in shock, when I bow to show my thanks towards him.

"Thank you. I-" I am about to say how I will forever be in his debt, when I see something that shocks me from beyond belief.

Some of the guards managed to stay on the ship, despite the blast, but what was shocking was that the girl, Katara, was fighting them.

She was waterbending.

Using a stream of water, she was freezing the soldiers.

How could this be? All those years ago. . .Commander Yon Rha had killed the last waterbender from the tribe! I had even seen it! Suddenly the puzzle were put into place as I realized that the mother who died that cold day, was not a waterbender. It was her daughter. It was only natural for a mother to want to protect her child, therefore she committed the ultimate sacrifice to save her.

Death.

"Hurry up Sokka!" The sibling yelled to her brother.

Sokka mutters to himself, not giving me a second glance and he runs off onto the flying bison. "Yip yip! Yip yip!" He yells from on top of the animal. Appa rumbles and then flies off, much to my surprise.

Iroh, just awaking from his nap, walks on deck rubbing his eyes. "Huh?" He wonders in confusion. As Appa rapidly flew away from the ship.

"Shoot them down!" I hear Zuko yell, as he manages to climb up from the anchor he was holding on to.

Suddenly a massive fireball is launched at Appa, as they gain more altitude away from the ship.

Just as it is about to hit them, Aang uses his staff as though to hit the fireball like a baseball bat. The fireball hurdles away from Appa and into the ice cliff. The fireball explodes, to release a major ice avalanche from the cliff.

It was coming straight towards the ship.

Zuko gasps in horror, as the avalanche of ice hits the ship, blocking our chances of following Appa.

Aang, Katara and Sokka are last seen laughing as Appa flies them further and further away from the ship.

"Good news for the fire lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a kid." Iroh murmurs, only making the matters worse.

"That kid, Uncle, just did this!" Zuko motions towards the damage towards his ship. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow him!" Zuko orders to his crew members, only to turn to see that the guards were busy firebending the remaining soldiers out of the ice using firebending.

I snickered as Zuko changed his mind. "As soon as you're done with that."

* * *

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked. Aang had been acting strange ever since they had left the Zuko's ship.

"Katara. . .remember that girl who was next to Zuko?"

"Yeah. . .The fire nation girl." Katara glared. "What about her."

"Her eyes. . ."

Sokka and Katara looked at him in confusion.

"That girl is an air bender."

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

**Oh gosh, I spent all of yesterday trying to get this chapter finished. . .I'm so tired now. I think my writing is starting to get kind of lazy . It's so hard to try and get all the fighting scenes right~! I hope that I got it close enough to satisfy you guys. . .how do you like the plot twist? Yeah, I've had it planned since the beginning, it's why the title is called 'The Lost Air Nomad' LOL. get it now guys?**

**Please review :3**


End file.
